


Picture Perfect

by louluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dick Pics, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louluke/pseuds/louluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is bored and Luke is out visiting family, Ashton finds a way to get Luke home earlier than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

Ashton was bored out of his mind. He had been home all day just waiting for Luke to come back from visiting his family. Ashton was given the chance to join the boy on his trip but he denied telling Luke he would be fine on his own for the day. Thinking back now Ashton really wished he had gone with Luke because watching crap television all day becomes extremely boring. 

 

Ashton sighed looking at the clock for the billionth time groaning when he saw how little time had passed from the last time he had checked the time. He had four hours to kill until Luke got home and he wasn't having it. 

 

Ashton pulled out his phone sending Luke a quick text asking him when he would be home praying that maybe the blonde would be coming back early. His phone buzzed and Ashton grabbed it quickly off the table reading the message out loud "going to be back at nine see you then baby". 

 

Ashton whined out tossing the phone on the couch exhaling deeply running his hands through his hair thinking of anything that he could possibly do to entertain himself. An idea popped into his head and he knew exactly what he was going to do to get Luke home earlier than nine. 

 

Ashton smirked thinking about Luke's reaction to what Ashton was about to do and the boy began to bring his plan to action. Ashton scurried to the bathroom flicking on the lights and looking into the mirror quickly looking at his reflection. He then tugged off his t-shirt and next his sweatpants palming himself through his boxers making sure his dick was hard. Slipping down his boxers Ashton reached a hand around his hardening cock tugging lightly before grabbing his phone off the sink top and opening up the camera app.

 

He snapped a few pictures until he found one he was satisfied with and sent it to Luke with no explanation or warning. He sat his phone back on the bathroom sink and quickly finished himself off cumming into his hand with a moan. It wasn't the best wank he's had but it would do. 

 

Ashton washed his hands off under the cool water that trickled out from the faucet drying them with a towel. Once again Ashton reached for his phone to check and see if Luke had yet replied. Ashton grinned seeing Luke's response "ashhhh you can't be sending me things like that when im at my parents.. but I'll be home in 45 min be ready ;)" 

 

Ashton chuckled at Luke's reprimanding response but he was ecstatic that Luke was coming home earlier but most of all he was smug because he was definitely getting laid tonight. 

 

The curly haired boy laid out on the couch half watching some weird mystery show and half scrolling through his twitter when he heard the lock on the door click signaling that Luke was finally home. 

 

"Ash... Babe I'm home!" Luke called out walking through the door shutting it gently and then proceeding to lock it. The blonde walked into the living room to find Ashton sitting on the couch looking at his phone intentionally avoiding Luke's presence.

 

Luke sat his keys on the table and walked over to Ashton flopping on top of the boy who let out an "oof" at the added weight. "No warm welcome?" Luke said jokingly grabbing Ashton's phone from the boys hand tossing it onto the rug joining their lips into a soft and gentle kiss. 

 

"Nope" Ashton giggled as Luke pulled away from the kiss and properly looked at his boyfriend. Ashton's curls were a mess and he was wearing only his plaid boxers but to Luke he looked stunning just as he always does. 

 

"I enjoyed that picture you sent me but you know if you wanted me home all you had to do was ask" Luke said as he ran his fingers through the curly locks on Ashton's head brushing them back so his eyes weren't covered.

 

"Where is the fun in that?" Ashton replied cheekily, drawing Luke in for another kiss though this time it was deeper and filled with lust. 

 

Ashton yelped out when Luke nipped at his bottom giving the boy the chance to slip his tongue in making Ashton moan softly at the sudden feeling. 

 

Luke began grinding down on Ashton while now sucking at his neck leaving prominent red marks that were definitely going to be there in the morning. Ashton's cheeks were flushed red and he could feel himself become more and more aroused the longer Luke sucked at his neck while grinding there hips together.

 

"C'mon baby let's go upstairs to the bedroom" Luke murmured into Ashton's neck who readily agreed. 

 

Luke gently sat up from the couch pulling Ashton into his arms bridal style. Ashton squealed when Luke lifted him off the couch and squeaked out "Hemmings put me down this instance!" 

 

"Nope sorry Ash" Luke answered firmly pecking the boy quickly on the lips before he carried Ashton off to their bedroom dropping him carefully on top of the bed and then proceeding to strip off his own clothes to match Ashton's state of boxers only.

 

Luke joined Ashton on the bed once again connecting their lips but also tugging at the waistband of Ashton's boxers murmuring "I'm taking these off" to Ashton who nodded rapidly giving Luke permission. 

 

The boxers were discarded on the floor and Ashton's cock finally free from the fabric, pressed against the boys stomach hard with precome beading at the top. 

 

Luke reached down spreading the boys legs running his hands up and down Ashton's tanned thighs. Marveling at the boy that was spread out in front of him. Ashton's cheeks were flushed and his lips parted panting out quietly. 

 

Luke leaned down joining their lips kissing him softly before kissing down the older boys body stopping right above his hard leaking cock. "I'm gonna rim you alright?" Luke asked looking up to see Ashton's response. 

 

Ashton gasped out at the question but replied with a choked "yea-h" before Luke spread his legs out even further giving him easier access to Ashton's hole tracing his finger over it before leaning down and licking a fat stripe. 

 

Ashton moaned loudly at the feeling as Luke continued to lick around his rim occasionally nipping down causing Ashton to buck his hips up and bite his lower lip harshly almost drawing blood. He prodded his tongue in and out of the whining boy and Ashton felt a familiar heat pulling in his abdomen. "Luke I'm gonna come soon" Ashton whined out tugging on the bedsheets.

 

Luke didn't want the boy to come before he could get inside of him so he sat up smirking at Ashton who gazed up at him confused at the sudden lack of contact. Luke then proceeded to stand up and quickly grab lube and a condom from the drawer in the bedside table. 

 

The blonde quickly took off his boxers and squirted a fair amount of lube on his index and middle finger then gently circling around Ashton's hole before pushing in making the boy clench. Waiting a moment until Ashton adjusted to feeling Luke began to push his fingers in scissoring lightly causing Ashton to rock back itching for more. 

 

"Luke I'm ready" Ashton panted out knowing that he needed more than Luke's fingers to bring him to orgasm. 

 

Luke nodded and ripped open the condom packaging and slid it over his length. He then lined himself up with Ashton's hole and began to push in slowly. 

 

Ashton shut his eyes tightly adjusting to Luke's size until the younger boy bottomed out. "Just wait a sec okay?" Ashton asked Luke who had bucked into the boy before he was ready. 

 

"Yes baby of course" Luke answered quickly reassuring Ashton with a peck on his forehead. 

 

"I think I'm good now" Ashton said wrapping his arms around Luke's broad shoulders for added support. 

 

Luke began to pound into Ashton grunting out at the feeling of being inside of the shorter boy. He continued to thrust seeing and hearing Ashton moan out keeping him going faster making sure the older boy felt good.

 

Ashton knew he was close once again as Luke continued to push in hitting his prostate dead on sending ripples of pleasure throughout his body with each movement made. Ashton's hair was damp from sweat and his hands were scratching at Luke's back as he came with a moan releasing out onto his and Luke's stomaches. 

 

Luke continued to relentlessly pound into Ashton until he himself reached orgasm cumming into the condom and giving one last sloppy thrust before pulling out of the boy. 

 

Luke tugged off the condom and tied it up throwing it into the small waste bin by the bed. He then flopped back onto the bed wrapping his arms around Ashton who was still breathing heavily. 

 

Luke flipped Ashton around so he could be facing Luke. Ashton smiled and nuzzled into his boyfriends neck breathing in deeply. Luke entangled their legs bringing them even closer together than before. He whispered a soft "I love you" to Ashton before Luke drifted off to sleep with his baby in his arms and a feeling of being extremely happy with his decision to come home early.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments and kudos below if you'd like :)


End file.
